<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating for 30 days by a_reader_and_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362126">Dating for 30 days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer'>a_reader_and_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 word drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Drabble, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's friends enter him for a dating show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 word drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dating for 30 days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was slightly nervous. Scratch that he was biting his nails off. Hermione and Ron had gotten it into their heads that he needed help to find a lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they entered him by a dating show. A show where he would be locked inside a house with the other person for 30 days. No magic and no contact with anyone else during it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And right now he was about to meet them. He took a big breath, before opening the door. On the other side of the room, the same was happenin, the other man walking in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Malfoy!?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Potter!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>